vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thane Krios
Summary Thane Krios is a drell assassin, rumored to be the most skilled in the galaxy. Unlike most assassins, who prefer to snipe their targets from a distance, Thane prefers to get up close and kill his target personally, utilizing a mixture of stealth, firearms, hand-to-hand combat and biotic abilities. Despite his profession, Thane is a deeply spiritual man who prays for success in his missions. Thane asks for forgiveness after each kill, even going as far as to ignore those in his immediate vicinity until he is finished doing so. Thane is a possible romantic interest for a female Shepard. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B with firearms, High 8-C with physical strikes, 8-A with Biotics Name: Thane Krios Origin: Mass Effect Gender: Male Age: '''Around 40 years old by Mass Effect 3 '''Classification: Alien, Biotic, Drell, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Marksman and Grenadier, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Mass Manipulation (Can increase/decrease/fluctuate the mass of a given volume of space via mass effect fields created by his Biotics), Telekinesis (Can move objects with his mind through mass lowering fields or root them in place with mass increasing fields via Biotics), Kinetic/Biotic Barriers, Regeneration Negation (Up to high, as warp prevents regeneration on a molecular level), Matter Manipulation (Warp rips the opponent apart on a molecular level) Attack Potency: At least Wall level with mass accelerator weaponry (Slugs fired by mass accelerator weapons can reduce large chunks of rock wall to rubble in a couple dozen rounds as demonstrated by the YMIR mech during the assignment N7: Mining the Canyon), Large Building level with physical strikes, Multi-City Block level with biotics (Biotics are shown to be powerful enough to completely halt the movements of the Human-Reaper via Stasis. Also, a fodder Asari Soldier was more than capable of erecting a biotic barrier able to withstand multiple high explosives from a Gun Ship on Thessia high explosives should at least be comparable to the mass accelerator cannon of the Mako or High Explosive Rounds from the first game (Said weaponry is capable of incinerating human sized objects at the edge of their detonation radius)) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to James Vega) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Physically comparable to the Shadow Broker); Class 100+ with Biotic Amplification via powerscaling Striking Strength: Large Building Class via Powerscaling Durability: At least Large Building level normally; at least City Block level with kinetic/biotic barriers. Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Several dozen kilometers with mass accelerator weaponry, several dozen meters with biotics abilities, average human melee range with punches. Standard Equipment: A sub-machine gun, a sniper rifle, an omni-tool, and a biotic amp. Intelligence: Fairly high. A talented biotic and expert assassin. Weaknesses: 'Kinetic barriers are activated based on the speed of an attack. A melee attack is not fast enough to set it off. In addition, the shielding afforded by kinetic barriers does not protect against extremes of temperature, toxins, or radiation. 'Feats: *Survived a Suicide Mission alongside a group of soldiers/mercenaries *Here he casually disarms/kills multiple well trained mercenaries before they know what hit them. *Survives an encounter with Kai Leng Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mass Effect Category:Gun Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Aliens Category:Assassins Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8